Legacy of Love
by Telsia-Cha'ris
Summary: Selmak has a secret the repercussions of which will affect not just her but Malek.


Legacy Of Love

By Tels

Selmak watched as the figure left her, then she turned and made her way slowly back to the gate. She hated saying goodbye and hated having to lie to her host and to Malek over where she went few weeks or so, but this was one secret that had to be kept. If Jacob found out he would insist on telling Malek and he could never know. She had made a promise fifteen years ago and she intended to keep it, but it was getting harder with each visit she made.

She gated back to the base and then ringed down to the tunnels heading to the eating commons. Seeing no one behind the counter she went into the kitchen area and helped herself to the flagon of ale kept there. She downed the first two mugs in one and then poured a third. She drank half of it before hearing someone come. She topped it up and smiled at the server who came in. Then she picked up a bowl of stew and some fruit and headed over to her usual corner to eat.

Her mind was only half on her food. She ate some and then pushed it away; favouring her mug and the memories of the one she had left behind. She looked up as someone stood next to her. "Malek," she said her voice slurring slightly.

"Selmak… how much have you had?"

"Not enough… how was your day?"

Malek sat next to her. "Aside from one of my best operatives going AWOL it was fine. How was yours?"

"Not one of the best," she said. She took a deep breath and then another mouthful of ale. She looked ruefully at the almost empty mug. "Need another one," she said pushing herself upright. She staggered slightly.

Malek caught her. "No my friend, what you need is sleep," he told her. "Can I speak to Jacob?"

"No… he's sleeping. It's just me right now."

Ignoring her protests, Malek led her back to her quarters and put her to bed. He sat with her until she was asleep. He was worried. These AWOL trips were happening more and more frequently until it was almost once a month now. And yet she wouldn't talk to him or Jacob. Both of them were worried but she was even shielding the memories of these trips from Jacob.

What was even more of a concern tonight was the fact she was drunk. Selmak never drank. Jacob would periodically have a mug of ale with him in an evening but those occasions were few and far between these days. And he never drank to excess and certainly not to the point of getting drunk. Malek noticed that Selmak was now dreaming and got up to leave. He'd speak to her in the morning, not that he'd get an answer as he never did.

Selmak tossed on the bed, caught up in the nightmare that plagued her more and more these days. Events that took place over fifteen years ago. Long before the blending with Jacob and ones that had changed the lives of several Tok'ra irrevocably. Malek most of all. "NO!" she screamed.

Malek turned to go back to make sure she was alright.

"TREMAINE!" she cried.

Malek stood rooted to the spot, a spear piercing his heart and soul as the mention of his lost mate's name did every time. He leaned against the wall, struggling to contain the depth of emotion that soared through both him and Jared.

15 years earlier.

_Malek stood by the gate filled with anticipation of seeing his beloved again. Mates for 25 years now he and Jared and Tremaine and her host Elspeth were inseparable. It was purely because his duties prevented him from accompanying her this time that Selmak had gone in his place. They had been gone over a week and both he and Jared were desperate to see her again. _

_After an hour when there was no sign of either Selmak or Tremaine, Malek had to leave to resume his duties. Hoping everything was alright he posted a guard to keep watch. It was another three days before the gate activated. Malek was there in a matter of minutes but it was only Selmak who stood there. Her dress torn slightly and her face dirty and tear stained. He looked past Selmak to the gate as it shut down then looked round in case he had missed seeing her. Then he looked at Selmak. "Where is she?" he asked. "Where's Tremaine?"_

_Selmak's eyes filled with tears that slowly ran down her face. "I'm sorry Malek… there was nothing I could do… I tried but…."_

_Malek paled and staggered backwards as if he had been physically stuck, his eyes wide with shock. "No…" he gasped._

"_I tried…" Selmak said. "There was nothing I could do. She died in my arms…"_

"_What happened?" he managed._

_Selmak looked down. "We were captured by Bastet's jaffa. She was tortured badly but didn't tell them anything. They burned the body, there was nothing left to bring back. I am so sorry." Tears poured down her cheeks in an unrestrained river as she saw the effect her words had on her closest friend. _

_Malek glared at her. "I trusted you!" he yelled. "You promised you'd take care of her… but you don't look hurt at all… what about you?" He laid into her. "Why did they just take her?"_

_Selmak just stood there and let him hit her. She deserved his anger and frustration. Tears poured down her face. She had lost one friend and hurt another._

_His fury finally spent Malek fell to his knees, a wail rising from within him and he and Jared mourned the loss of their mate._

Next morning Jacob woke with a headache the size of Texas. He sat up gingerly cradling his head in his hands. _Selmak? _he whispered.

A groan answered him. _Working on it… give me a few. _

_Kay _he replied lying down and closing his eyes again. He pulled the covers over his head. _What happened? _

_Bad day… drowned my sorrows... I really don't see the point in getting drunk if you only feel sick a few hours later. _

Jacob shook his head and instantly regretted it. _You got drunk? Don't expect any sympathy. But it just serves you right for keeping me asleep all day. You and your secret trips every few weeks. When are you gonna tell me what's going on? _

_Shut up and let me work… I got a headache and I feel sick. _

Jacob shut up figuring he could get weeks of teasing out of this once she had cleared the hangover. He was curious about these trips of hers and what could have gone wrong this time for her to do this to herself… to them he corrected. He was suffering just as much. Normally they shared everything but this one secret she had kept locked away all the time.

He waited an hour til the headache had worn off and Selmak was sleeping. Then he did what he had only done on very rare occasions. He went into her memories unbidden and searched. He couldn't find what he was looking for; it was almost as if it was in a safe with a 16 digit encrypted combination. Then he realised she was dreaming.

He watched like a spectator as her dream played out in front of him. A woman he didn't know with Malek at their wedding, he saw himself as Selmak going on a mission with this woman, her name was Tremaine… Malek's mate. He had lost her over 15 years ago now. He saw Selmak coming back from the mission alone and telling Malek that Tremaine was dead; Malek laying into her and Selmak just taking it knowing that she deserved it for coming back alone.

The images sped up. Through Selmak's eyes he saw a birth, the newborn child being placed into his arms; the child growing and then the last image the child reaching maturity and the problems it would cause. He never saw the child's face but it had dark hair and appeared to be a boy. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to go and talk to Malek. He got up just as Selmak woke. _Sleep well? _he asked her as he walked down the tunnel.

Selmak groaned. _Head hurts _she whispered. _Don't shout. _

_Not shouting, but if you don't like the hangover keep off the ale _he quipped a tad harsher than he intended.

_Ouch _Selmak replied. _Mr Grumpy get out the wrong side of the bed did he? _

_Shut up! _he snapped. _I don't like being lied to Selmak. _

_Wha…? Lied to? Jacob I haven't… _

_I know about the child Selmak. I just don't see why you couldn't have told me. Did you think I would stop you from visiting? _

Selmak stopped short. _Child? What child? _

_Don't give me that innocent act! _Jacob snapped. _I wasn't born yesterday. You didn't block the dreams. I saw everything… Tremaine, you, the child… Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me? _

For once Selmak was lost for words. _I… I… _

_Fine, we'll go see Malek and get him to fill in the gaps. Tremaine was his mate. _

Selmak almost deafened him by screaming in his ear. _NO! _and then did something she rarely did and blocked his motor control leaving him fore but unable to move. _Malek CAN NOT know. _

_Why? _Jacob demanded. _Whose child is it? _

Selmak paused. _I… I can't tell you. _

Jacob's tone softened. _Sel if it's your child just say so. I will not stop you visiting. _He ignored the fact that Saroosh would have been too old to have a child that age… but maybe he had the timing were wrong and the birth had happened years previously.

_I made a promise Jacob. Malek can't know. Please…. _

_Fine but either you tell me everything now or you take me to see for myself. _

_Okay _she said releasing her hold on him. _Go to the gate and I'll take you there._

Jacob ringed to the surface and walked quickly to the gate before she changed her mind. He didn't meet anyone but it was midday now and most people were either busy or eating. Selmak remained quiet, speaking only to give him the co-ordinates. The gate activated and Jacob stepped though the event horizon. He came out the other side into bright sunshine. He put a hand over his eyes for a moment. _Now where? _he asked.

_Village half a mile due east. Follow the path. _

Jacob nodded and set off down the path. He could hear the birds singing in the trees and some kind of animals chattering high in the trees. He could hear a river and smell baking as he grew closer to the village. It was nothing like what he was expecting. He had imagined mud huts. What he found was more like a quaint English village with thatched roofs, wattle and daub walls and gas lamps. It even had a village green, church and a village cross.

Several people nodded to him as he passed them and he nodded back assuming they knew Selmak.

_Turn right here _she said quietly.

Jacob turned off into the bustling market square. _Where now? _

_The confectioners. _

Jacob nodded and headed in that direction. He was almost there when a figure ran from the shop causing him to stop dead.

A child of about 15 stood in front of him. Dark brown curls framed his face and his deep brown eyes sparkled with delight as he recognised him. He turned back to the open door. "Mam come here!" he called.

A woman instantly ran from the shop. "What's wrong Bryn?" She stopped short. "Selmak... what's wrong? Has something happened to him? Why are you back so early?"

Jacob just stood there in shock. The woman he recognised from his dream as Malek's mate Tremaine and the boy was the spitting image of his father… Malek.

Malek sat at his desk, his uniform jacket undone at the neck, not quite believing what he'd been told. They'd gone. Again! Just up and walked off the base without so much as a by your leave. _What are they playing at? _he wondered to his host.

_I don't know _Jared answered. _I just wish I did. _

Malek tapped his fingers on the desk. _Would this have anything to do with what happened to Tremaine? Selmak did cry out her name last night in her sleep. _

Jared hugged him tightly_. Malek I miss them too… I always will. But they're gone and no amount of wishing will bring her back. _

_I know… I miss her so much… both of them… Even after 15 years _Malek whispered.

_Me too. The way she looked in our arms, the smiles she reserved just for us. The way Ellie would only come fore with us because she was too shy around the others. _

Malek smiled as he remembered how Jared would only call Elspeth Ellie. _Except with Selmak and Saroosh. They could always get a response from her. _

_Oh yeah… thick as thieves those two _Jared commented. _If she wasn't with us she was… _

_With Selmak _Malek finished.

He pushed back from his desk and stood up slowly making his way out into the tunnels, his hand fingering the simple gold chain he still wore under his uniform. He hadn't taken it off since Tremaine had put it on him as a bonding gift during their circle of light ceremony 40 years ago. He smiled slightly as he remembered the ceremony. They had stood on the cliff tops, the waterfalls cascading into eternity behind them, the rainbow shimmering high over the chasm.

_Malek took hold of Tremaine's hands and smiled at her. "Tremaine I love you with all that I am. I pledge myself to you as your mate. I will love you and honour you for as long as I live, just as I do your host."_

_Tremaine smiled at him. "Malek I love you with all that I am. I pledge myself to you as your mate. To always be here and to care for you as I will do your host." She looked down at their hands._

_Elspeth looked up at Malek as Tremaine relinquished control and smiled at him. "Malek my love. You have brought joy where there was only sorrow, hope where there was none and companionship and love where there was only loneliness. I pledge myself to you and you alone as I do your host."_

_Malek looked lovingly at her. "Elspeth I love you. I pledge myself to you as your mate. To love you, honour you and protect you as long as I live." He bowed his head._

_Jared looked up his eyes sparking as he looked at the woman in front of him. "Hey Ellie," he said using his special name for her. Even now he couldn't be as serious as Malek. He was the more flippant of the two, the one who believed in seizing the moment and living it to its fill. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I still can't work out why you wanna spend your life with me. I pledge myself to you, to love you and you alone for as long as I live, to provide for you and bug you."_

_Elspeth laughed. "Jared I love you. You can always make me smile even when I am down. I willingly pledge myself to you for ever." Then she bowed her head._

_Tremaine looked up and smiled at Jared. "Jared," she said. "I love you and I pledge myself to you for as long as I live. To love you adore you and honour you all the days of my life."_

_Jared smiled at her. "Hey you... Tremaine, I never thought I would ever marry at all, never mind marry two women but…" he broke off laughing. "What the heck…I love you. I pledge myself to you as your mate. I promise to love you and honour you as long as I live, as I do your host."_

Malek looked across the tunnel seeing her face as he'd given her the pendant and then as she'd given him the gold chain he still wore. Remembered the way her fingers felt in his hair; running across his back and the way his name sounded when she spoke. He was jerked back to reality as someone called his name and touched his arm.

He blinked hard forcing the memories back, struggling to reassume his base commander façade, for that's what it was right now, a façade.

"Malek are you alright?" the voice asked again.

Malek struggled for another moment then looked up. "Yes I am fine," he said. "What can I do for you?" He listened as Aldwin explained the problem and in some small way was relieved as it would require his full attention for several hours.

By the time he had finished it was time for the midday meal. He served himself and took it to his quarters wanting to be alone with his memories. He left word for Selmak to be sent to him the instant she returned. He sat on the bed, their bed, his bed and ate slowly. He could hear her laughing, teasing him, making fun of the staid image he assumed for the others on the base. He set the plate to one side and lay down on his side looking across to where she would lie next to him.

_Tremaine smiled at him. "I know you hon," she said running her fingers down his face. "You're nothing but a big softy at heart. If they saw the tears you shed for your fallen friends, the way you agonise over the decisions you make…" _

_He looked at her. "There are very good reasons for why they can not," he said._

_She nodded and then sat up pulling the sheet down. She ran her fingers down his chest. "And if they could see you now, your hair tousled, the unshaven look you both favour at this time of night," she paused and grinned wickedly at him. "And how decidedly handsome you look at this very moment in that outfit."_

_Malek raised an eyebrow. "I am not wearing anything," he said puzzled._

_Tremaine laughed. "Exactly," she said._

"_They would run a mile," he told her._

_She poked her tongue out at him. "You aren't that scary," she teased. "Except first thing in the morning when you are as grumpy as Netu."_

_He sat up quickly grabbing her and pinning her beneath him. "I am not!"_

"_Yeah he is," Jared laughed, mentally poking his tongue out at Malek. "And don't you forget it either woman."_

"_Woman?" she said looking at him in mock shock. "WOMAN?"_

_He ran his eyes slowly down her body. "Yep, definitely a woman" he said. "And one that we happen to love very much." He leaned in and kissed her._

_Elspeth shook him off. "Just listen you pair of daft apeths." She cupped one hand on his face and put the other on the back on his neck where Malek lay. "With us you don't have to pretend. Don't hide the tears and frustration your job brings. Just be yourself. And if the others could see you like this they'd love you too."_

_Malek laughed and leaned down kissing her firmly. "You two are more than enough woman for me my love," he said, then deliberately misunderstanding her words added "I could not handle loving the entire base at once."_

_She smiled at him. "But you think you can handle loving us both at once?"_

"_Easily my love," he said. He looked at her. "Okay I promise… no more hiding my emotions from either of you."_

Tears ran unbidden and unchecked down his face as he laid there, the fingers of one hand holding the gold chain, his other hand resting where her head used to. He whispered their names and turning over he lay face down and cried himself to sleep, neither him nor Jared knowing who was fore as the depth of emotion overwhelmed the both of them.

Tremaine looked at the figure standing there. _She looks like she's seen a ghost _she whispered to Elspeth._ But why? It's not even been a full day. _Elspeth replied.

"Selmak?" Tremaine asked.

Jacob shook his head. "My name is Jacob… I'm Selmak's host."

Bryn smiled. "She has told us much about you. I always wanted to meet you. Did she tell you about my science project? She was helping me with it… I finished it yesterday after she left. Do you want to see it?"

Tremaine looked at him. "Bryn don't pester Jacob with so many questions. Weren't you on your way out?"

He nodded. "Yes Mam."

Jacob smiled at him. "I would like to see it. Perhaps later… I need to speak to your Mom for a while."

Bryn nodded. "Sure… I'll be back by dinner. Will you be staying? Selmak always stays."

"We'll see," Jacob said.

Bryn turned to Tremaine and hugged her. "Bye Mam, see you later."

Tremaine hugged him back. "Take care my son." She watched as he grabbed the ball and ran down the street to find his friends. Watched as he caught them up and then turned and waved before vanishing out of sight with them, their voices carried on the wind. She brushed her hands on her apron. "Please come in," she said. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Jacob followed her inside. "That would be good, thank you." The shop was bright and airy and full of the smell of chocolate. Counters lined three of the walls with chairs and tables filling the remaining floor space without making the place seem crowded. Vases of flowers sat on each table and watercolours hung on the walls. He followed Tremaine to the far end of the room.

"Please sit," she said indicating the bar stools at the counter. She went round the other side and looked at him. "What can I get you? Selmak always has the chocolate."

"Chocolate is fine," he said.

He sat down and watched as Tremaine poured him a mug of chocolate from the jug on the stove. He knew it was her in control even though she used Elspeth's voice.

"Is he okay?" she asked as she handed him the steaming mug.

"Thank you," he said taking it. "Is who okay?" He sipped the chocolate. "This is lovely. Do you make it yourself?"

Tremaine nodded. "It's one of Elspeth's recipes. We used to make it for Malek. Jared never liked it although he would never come out and say as much. He prefers coffee." She looked at him. "You still haven't told me why you came. Is he okay? He hasn't been hurt or…"

"He's fine," Jacob said. He took another mouthful. He could see why Selmak liked this so much.

She looked at him. "How is he really? Selmak would never tell me much. Just say that they were fine. Please just be honest with me."

Jacob took a deep drink from his mug then he looked at her. "They've changed," he said slowly. "They are not the man you remember. Jared never comes fore now. Malek rarely smiles, hardly ever laughs. He throws himself into his work and has a reputation for being staid, serious and boring. He runs his base with a rod of iron. They never recovered from the news of your death."

Tremaine looked down her eyes glistening. "We never wanted to hurt him. We love him as much now as we did on our wedding day. There isn't a day that goes by when we don't love him, miss him, think of him and long to be held in his arms again."

Jacob put the empty mug down. "So why do it?" he asked bluntly. "Why break his heart the way you have?"

"We had no choice."

Brushing that aside for a moment he said "Was any of what Selmak told him the truth or was it all a lie? Were you captured?"

Tremaine looked at him. "Bastet was there yes, but we were not captured as such. We had a slight run in with her jaffa. I was shot. Selmak killed the jaffa and then hid me until the commotion died down and they gave up looking for us. She saved my life. We laid low for a day and then gated here."

"Why here? Why not simply go back to the base?"

Tremaine refilled his mug and poured herself one. "We weren't due back for a few more days. I didn't want to worry Malek by turning up seriously injured. Or risk being followed to the base. So we planet hopped for a few hours. We gated here and I collapsed. Selmak found the local doctor. We used our host's voices so not to arouse suspicion but we remained fore. I had healed some of the injury but not all." She paused. "While he was examining me he… Excuse me." She moved over to serve a group of children.

Jacob watched her. _Selmak? _

_Yes Jacob? _she whispered.

_Why did you lie to Malek? _

_We had no choice… surely you can see that? _

_There is always a choice _he snapped. _What did you think he and Jared would do? Throw them out? _

_You weren't there… don't you impose your morals and ideals on us! _

Tremaine came back over and wrapped her hands round her mug. She sipped it slowly. "I knew something was wrong. Elspeth had been more withdrawn than usual and we had been unwell for several months. Although we hid it from Malek and Jared. We were sick with alarming regularity. Looking back I should have recognised the signs… gaining weight slightly, my figure changing shape, albeit not that much; craving certain types of food." She looked at Jacob. "The doctor confirmed it when he examined us when we got here."

Jacob looked at her. "How far gone were you?"

"Almost seven months," she answered. "Even at full term we barely looked more than four months gone. Selmak was here for the birth and she's visited every few months since."

He sat quietly for a moment. "The child?"

"You met him just now. Bryn Jared Malek. Although he thinks he only has the one name."

"How old is he?" Jacob asked. "I have two children, both grown now. Grandchildren too."

Tremaine smiled. "He's nearly fifteen. He's so into science and sport. Just like…." She broke off turning to serve someone else.

When she turned back to him Jacob looked at her. "He looks like his father," he said. "It's only natural he should inherit his love of science and sports too. Selmak doesn't know anyone who could outrun Jared or out play him at racket ball or any sports come to that."

She smiled. "He always excelled at everything he tried." She shook her head slightly. "And was so modest with it. He never wanted the credit for anything he did. And he could be so flippant at times. Even during our circle of light ceremony he wasn't serious."

Jacob took another long drink. "Why didn't you just tell him?" he asked. "Why lie to him, pretend you were dead?"

"I had to. It would have put him and the others on the base into too much danger."

"Don't you think that's his decision not yours?"

She looked at him. "It was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life." She took a deep breath. "The pain of giving birth was nothing to the pain I have caused him. Falling pregnant wasn't intentional. I still don't know how it happened. I was handling the birth control. Sometimes Malek did but this time I was. He'd blame me. The thing is because it was unintentional… all our memories would have transferred with the DNA."

Jacob looked at her. "I thought that had to be a voluntary act," he said.

"With a queen spawning symbiotes yes…. But in a human pregnancy it has to be a conscious act NOT to pass over the memories. This is why hosts do not have children."

"So Bryn is Harsesis?"

Tremaine nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "His memories are just starting to surface. So far just in dreams and nightmares. But there are there and he is confused by them. Upset by them. If he falls into the hands of the Goa'uld…" She looked down at her mug. "If Malek knew of his existence, he would come here. Right now we are safe because no one other than Selmak knows where we are. As far as these people are concerned I am a single parent raising her son alone."

"And what have you told Bryn about his father?"

Tremaine looked down. "I told him that his father was dead. I hated lying but if he knew he would go and find him and that would put them both in too much danger as they would use one to get to the other. For Bryn's sake as much as Malek and Jared's the secret has to be kept."

Jacob shook his head. "I know Selmak promised she wouldn't say anything but…."

She looked at him. "Please," she begged. "I can't risk the life of my son. He's all I have."

Jacob looked at her. "Your husband is very much alive," he told her. "He loves you. He has not so much as looked at another woman since you 'died'. He still wears the chain you gave him, sleeps in the bed you shared, calls your name in his sleep." He paused. "I lost my wife in an accident over 20 years ago. I still mourn her now and would give anything to have her back. Malek and Jared are not over your 'death' and they never will be." He took a mouthful of his drink. "That boy is not just your son. He is theirs as well and he has a right to know. If Bryn is going to get though this… he is going to need Malek's help."

Tremaine looked hard at him. "Thousands of women manage to bring up their children on their own," she said. "We've done fine so far."

Jacob nodded. "I'm not saying you haven't. But half of these memories are going to be Malek's. How are you going to help him with those?"

"I…" she broke off and looked down.

"He has a right to know," Jacob said. "If it were me, I'd want to do all I could to help you keep our son safe. And Bryn needs to know who he is and that his father is still alive."

A noise behind them made him turn round. Bryn stood there with a shattered look on his face.

Tremaine looked at him. "Bryn… how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he managed. "You lied to me… All these years you lied to me… You stand there and preach about how wrong lying is, yet my whole life has been a lie." He turned and ran from the shop into the street. He didn't know where he was going just that he had to go.

Tremaine ran out into the street after him, calling to him.

Jacob moved out after her and watched as she caught him up. They argued briefly and Bryn then vanished with his friends again. When Tremaine rejoined him he looked at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't intend to upset either of you."

She shrugged. "I guess he had to find out sometime. Would you like to stay for dinner? Maybe if you were here when he came back… you could tell him of his father in recent times."

Bryn didn't come back. Dinner came and went with Jacob and Tremaine eating in silence. Darkness fell and sill he did not return. Looking at Tremaine Jacob could see how worried she was. "Do you want some help to go and look for him?"

She shook her head. "No… he'll come back when he's ready." She took a deep breath. "Will Selmak be coming next month?"

Jacob nodded. "We both will."

She smiled slightly. "I'll walk you to the gate."

They left her house and headed into the dark streets. They were just crossing the market place when running footsteps came over to them and a voice made them stop. "Mistress Ellis…"

Tremaine turned. "What is it?" she asked.

"There's been an accident… Bryn fell… please come."

Tremaine sat in a daze as the doctor explained Bryn's injuries.

"I've set the broken bones," he said. "But as far as the head injury goes it's just a case of watch and wait. I wish I had more encouraging news for you."

Tremaine nodded, taking Bryn's hand, willing him to wake up.

Jacob sat with her a while longer. Then he looked at her. "I should go before they start looking for us. We'll come back tomorrow… see how he is."

She nodded absently not really paying any attention. She had sacrificed everything for her son. Was she now to lose him too?

As Jacob walked to the gate he turned to Selmak. _We have to tell him now. She needs him. _

_The reasons still stand… _

_Stuff your reasons! Selmak that child could die… how would you feel if it were your child in there? Wouldn't you want to know? I know I would if it were Sam or Mark! _

Selmak paused. _Yes _she whispered.

_Then we tell him… actually You tell him… Soon as we get back. _

Malek stood as Jacob came into his office and looked hard at him. "You'd better have a very good reason for going AWOL this time!" he said not even giving Jacob chance to cross the room as he prepared to tear them off a strip or several.

Jacob looked at him. "I do, but you'd better sit down."

"What?"

"Malek what I have to tell you is going to be a shock. Please sit down."

Malek narrowed his eyes but did as Jacob asked and slowly sat down, wondering if Selmak was up to her old tricks again. "I assume this has to do with Selmak's trips off base… Her Numerous Unauthorised trips off base?"

Jacob nodded and sat down opposite him. "She hasn't been honest with either of us… but even less so with you." He closed his eyes forcing Selmak fore. _Now you tell him Everything or I will. Then I will go and hit the coffee pot so hard you will be sick for a month. _

Selmak sighed. _Kay _and opened her eyes and looked at Malek.

Malek looked hard at her. He set aside the fact she was one of, if not The closest friend he had. He also put to one side the fact she was a member of the high council. He was now purely in base commander mode. "Well?"

Selmak took a deep breath. "I lied to you."

"Go on," he said shortly, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes. _Why doesn't that surprise me? _

"And the lie just got bigger and bigger as the years passed. You must understand we had our reasons. It was the only way to keep you all safe."

Malek looked puzzled. "Keep who safe?"

"You, Jared, Tremaine, Elspeth…"

"Tremaine and Elspeth are dead," he said. "You know that… you were the one who told me."

Selmak shook her head. "They are not dead Malek. They are very much alive."

The colour drained from Malek's face. He froze in his seat, he didn't even breathe. _No _he whispered. _It can't be. _Then he slumped back against the chair. "You're lying," he managed. _She's dead… she told me herself… She can't be alive… _

She shook her head. "No I'm not lying. Not this time. I lied to you 15 years ago when I told you she was dead. She's very much alive."

Malek looked at her trying to take this all in. He could feel the shock and anger resonating through Jared and was trying to comfort and calm him as well as deal with all this himself. Not to mention deal with Selmak. "Explain!" he said coldly.

Selmak nodded. "I have been visiting her each time I go off alone. Jacob never knew about her. I kept it from him as I did from you."

Malek nodded slightly. "How is she?"

"They are well… They ask about you every time I visit. Elspeth doesn't come fore at all now. Tremaine uses her voice so as not to arouse suspicion that they are anything other than a normal resident of the town they are living in." She paused then added softly "They miss you and Jared so very much."

Malek didn't respond. He didn't even look at her, instead kept his face impassive, staring across the room.

Selmak couldn't even tell if he was angry or upset in anyway. Apart from his initial reaction there had been nothing.

_What do you expect? He's in shock! Why don't you apologise to the man_! Jacob ordered her.

"Malek…Jared…I'm so sorry…"

Malek bolted up from his chair, sending it flying across the room. "Sorry doesn't cut it this time!" he hollered angrily. He stormed across the room. _If she wanted to end the relationship all she had to do was say. I would not have forced her to remain bonded if she no longer wished it. Why the lie? _

_I don't believe it _Jared whispered as shocked, hurt and angered as Malek. _Why would she leave? What did we do to make her stop loving us and want to leave? _

_I wish I knew. Maybe I hurt her in some way, did or said something to upset her and push her away. _

_Perhaps I did. Malek we should ask more questions. Selmak must tell us all she knows. _

Malek spun round. "Why did you lie?" he demanded.

"It was for the best."

"THE BEST?" he yelled. "She leaves me and you cover it up because it's for THE BEST? Where is she?"

"I can't …"

Malek flew across the room and grabbing Selmak from the chair, pushed her up against the wall. His hands closed in round her throat. "Where Is She!" he yelled.

Selmak's hands flew to her throat, trying to loosen his grasp. "I… promised."

"You will tell me," Malek insisted angrily. "You can't just drop on me the fact that she's alive and not tell me where she is or why she left me."

"Malek…" Selmak gasped struggling to breath. "Please…"

Malek's grip tightened and he shook her slightly. "Tell me!"

Jared tried to calm him down. _Malek this isn't the way. You'll kill her… _

_Good! She deserves it _came the irrational reply.

_Oh come on…You don't mean that… If you kill her we won't ever know Besides you aren't mad at Jacob are you? Why should he die just because Selmak hurt us this way? _

_I guess… _He shook her again.

Selmak retreated, figuring he was mad at her and not Jacob and maybe Jacob could reason with him.

Jacob suddenly found himself fore. "Malek," he gasped, struggling to breathe. His vision was starting to fade.

Malek let go of him, swearing in Goa'uld. "Cach'gwn! Yncelu arôl 'chaig!"

Jacob rubbed his throat gasping for breath. He slid down the wall and closed his eyes for a moment.

Malek stood over him. "Don't hide behind your host you coward!" he spat. "Where is she?"

Jacob looked up at him. "Let me get my breath back and I'll tell you."

"I want to hear it from Selmak," Malek demanded. "Or is she too scared to tell me herself?"

"If it's any consolation I don't agree with the way she's done this either." Jacob forced Selmak fore again. She looked up at Malek and then down.

Malek hunkered down next to her and putting a hand under her chin forced her to look at him. "Start talking," he said firmly, not giving her a choice. "I want to know why you lied to me, where she is and why she felt she had no choice but to leave me."

Selmak took a deep breath. "There were no choices."

"Don't give me that! Am I that unapproachable that she felt she couldn't come to me? What happened on that last mission? Was anything of what you told me true?"

Selmak nodded. "We walked into an uprising on the planet. When we ran into Bastet's jaffa she was seriously injured, shot with a staff weapon. We laid low for a day or so and I did what I could to heal her, which wasn't much as I didn't have a healing device on hand. Then we planet hopped in the hopes of losing the jaffa. We didn't want to lead them back here. But she needed a doctor. I found one on a planet in the Valhalla Sector."

She paused. "The doctor healed her but…"

"But what?" Malek asked.

"He discovered something while he was examining her. She'd been hiding the fact she was ill from you and everyone else for a while."

Malek looked at her. "I knew she was ill. She'd been eating less and being sick more for months, but every time I tried to broach the subject she'd change topics. Why do you think I was reluctant to send her on missions? Why do you think I told you to take care of her? I should have trusted my instincts and never let her go. What did the doctor say was wrong?"

Selmak looked at him. "She was pregnant."

The colour drained from Malek's face again. "What? But how?" _It's not possible… the Tok'ra do not have children. _

Selmak raised an eyebrow. "You want me to tell you how to father a child?" she asked. "Well first you…" Then as she saw the black look on Malek's face she cut the humour. "She thought you'd be angry. The Tok'ra don't have children and because she didn't know when the child was conceived she could not guarantee that the memories would not have been transferred."

Malek pulled back and turned sitting next to her. He pushed back into the wall, stunned by what he had just heard. _Pregnant… _

_That's not possible… I thought you and she deliberately prevented conception from occurring. _

_We do… I don't understand. _"I would not have been angry. How far gone was she?"

"Seven months. Even at full term it was not that obvious. She stayed on the planet, built a new life for herself."

Malek took a deep breath. "And the child?"

"Your son is almost 15."

"My son?" he asked.

Selmak nodded. "Yes he's your son. She loved you; she was never unfaithful to you. She still isn't. He looks like you."

Malek nodded. _We have a son _he whispered.

_Wow… We're a father… I never thought or even dreamed that… wow… that's amazing… a miracle. Life where there should be none. _

Selmak looked at him. "She named him Bryn… Bryn Jared Malek after his fathers."

Malek smiled slightly. "What's he like?"

"He looks like you," Selmak said looking down at her hands. "He loves science and sport. He has some of your mannerisms; Jared's flippancy and awful sense of humour."

Malek looked at her. "15 you say?"

Selmak nodded. "The memories are just starting to surface. Just in dreams and nightmares for now. Tremaine is helping him cope but doesn't want to rush telling him anything."

"Why didn't she tell me anything? Doesn't she trust me?"

"She loves you. She did this to protect you and him. She didn't want to put you or the base or your son in danger. Malek… Bryn is Harsesis. You know what that means. You know what the High Council would have done because every Goa'uld in the universe would be after him as a potential host to gain all of the knowledge he carries."

Malek glared at him. "He is my son! Where is she?"

"She doesn't want you to know. I promised I wouldn't tell you."

"You mentioned the Valhalla Sector. Where exactly is she?"

"I only told you this much because Jacob insisted."

"At least Jacob has some morals then!"

Jacob took control back from Selmak and looked at Malek sympathetically. "One father to another," he said. "I know how I'd feel if it were me." He paused. "I made Selmak take me there this morning. The amount of alcohol in her system last night made some of her hidden memories surface in her dreams. It gave me enough information to insist on going there for myself."

Malek looked down at his hands. "You couldn't come to me either?" he asked. _What kind of a commander am I? Not even my mate or my best friend can come and talk to me. _

Jacob looked at him. "I tried but Selmak stopped me. So I insisted on going out there myself to find out what was going on. Soon as she was asleep tonight I was going to come and see you. Tremaine loves you both very much."

"She has a funny way of showing it," Malek replied quietly.

Jacob glanced at him. "She really does love you. She has not taken another mate; she thinks of you constantly and wishes things were different. She was simply trying to protect you."

"Protect me? By lying to me? Pretending she was dead?" _By breaking our heart? _

"Malek if you'd known about Bryn what would you have done?"

"Found them, brought them back home where they belong. Protected them just like I promised I always would do."

Jacob nodded. "This is why she stayed away. She thinks that would have put you and the base at risk of a Goa'uld attack."

"No different from normal," he said sighing heavily. "Why are you telling me now? Because your conscience is more finely tuned than Selmak's or has Tremaine changed her mind?"

Jacob shook his head. "She doesn't know I'm here."

"Then why? Why tell me this if nothing has changed."

Jacob took a deep breath. "For one thing you have a right to know. And something happened last night which makes you knowing even more important." He paused. "Bryn had an accident yesterday.

Malek's stomach plummeted and turned over. "Is he okay?"

"No," Jacob said gently. "He broke several bones and has a head injury. When I left he was unconscious."

_We need to go now _Jared said. _She needs us… our son needs us. _

_If he'll take us _Malek sighed. He looked at Jacob. "I want to go there. Now."

Jacob nodded. "I'll take you, but you have to lose the Tok'ra uniform and use Jared's voice. We can't risk blowing her cover."

Malek nodded. "I'll go and change. Wait here." He got up and hurried from the room. _What other shocks are we in for? _he wondered. _First our mate is not dead, then we have a son, then he is seriously ill. _

Jared nodded. _I too am having trouble believing this is really happening. I would ask you to pinch me but if it's a dream then are you dreaming too? _

_I have no idea my friend… But what bothers me most is did she really think that little of us that she would leave rather than trusting us and ask us to see her though this? _

_I don't know… but I know one thing. Risks or no she is still our mate and he is our son. We stand by them no matter the cost. Such is the legacy of love. _

Malek reached his quarters and stripped off quickly tossing his uniform to the floor. _If she and Selmak can not trust us then how can anyone else? Maybe I just call it quits and let someone else lead. _He pulled on black pants and picked up a black shirt. He slid it on doing up the buttons leaving the top three undone. Then he slid the HD into his pack along with a zat and slung it over his shoulder. He ran through the tunnels to find Jacob. Together then ran to the rings and then to the gate. Jacob dialled the DHD and they both went through as soon as the gate was open.

Tremaine sat by the bed looking at the motionless figure of her son, the tracks of her tears still evident on her face. A bloodstained bandage was wrapped round his head, the dark curls standing out against his paler than normal skin. It had been several hours, the cold pale light of dawn lit the night sky now and still he showed no signs of waking. The longer it went the more worried she became. His hand was cold in hers. If only she had her healing device with her then maybe she could help him, maybe he'd stand a chance.

The nurse came in and checked the monitors then checked Bryn over. She looked at Tremaine. "There's still no change. The doctor will be in shortly."

Tremaine just nodded. She wasn't aware of the nurse leaving; her thoughts went back to her son. He hadn't been sick at all ever. She was alone and was losing all she had left.

_Maybe you were wrong… maybe we should have told him... given him the choice. _Elspeth said.

Tremaine took a deep breath. _It was the right thing to do… I know you never agreed with me but we would have put him in danger. _

_We live with that all the time, didn't you tell me when I blended that it was a dangerous life? _Elspeth paused. _Tre… all we have left of Mal and Jarrie are here, dying… We will be left with nothing. _

Tremaine nodded slowly. _Maybe I was wrong… but its too late now. _There was a faint commotion at the other end of the hallway, _raised voices _she thought quietly then looked back at Bryn. _So much like our beloved _she whispered, watching as the life slowly drained from his body.

The charge nurse looked at Jacob. "I'm sorry Sir. It's family only."

"I came in with him last night. Then I left to fetch his father and brought him here. At least let him in."

The nurse looked at Malek and then back at Jacob. "Give me your names and I will go and speak to Mistress Ellis."

Malek rolled his eyes. "If my staff ran the healing chambers like this…" he began.

Jacob put a hand on his arm. It was strange hearing Jared's voice while knowing it was Malek that was fore. He looked at the nurse. "Malek Ellis and Jacob ben Selmak," he told her, figuring that was the easiest way to put it.

The nurse nodded and left them.

Malek looked at Jacob. "This is no way to run an infirmary," he said sharply.

"Relax Malek. They have no idea who we are. They can't just let anyone into an intensive care unit. Elise has the same rules. You just get to ignore them because you're the boss."

Tremaine looked up as the nurse spoke. "Who?" she asked not catching the names.

"Malek Ellis and Jacob ben Selmak," the nurse repeated. "I can tell them no if you wish."

Tremaine shook her head. _Malek's here? Selmak broke her promise. _

_He should be here _Elspeth whispered. She had never wanted to leave but had gone with what Tremaine thought was best. _As he was at Bryn's beginning, so he should be at the end. _

_I guess. _She looked at the nurse. "Tell them they can come in."

She watched the nurse leave and then looked down at herself, wondering how she looked. She tried to calm her stomach which was doing somersaults at the mere thought of seeing her mate again. The mate she had denied and left over 15 years ago.

_We have no right to call him mate now _Elspeth whispered sadly. _Or husband. He will have come for Bryn not us. _

Footsteps in the doorway made her look up. Her eyes fell on the tall figure filling it. Her heart leapt within in her chest as she saw him. He hadn't changed, was still as handsome as he ever had been. She could never quite believe that he had chosen her to be his mate. She realised with a shock he looked more careworn now and like he had the weight of the universe on his shoulders. "Malek," she managed.

Malek looked at her, ignoring the way his heart started pounding. All the old feelings welled up inside him, threatening to overwhelm him and make him lose control. _She looks older _he thought, noticing the silver in her hair. And she looked worried. "Tremaine," he said.

"It's good to see you. How are you?"

Ignoring the question he looked past her to the figure on the bed and his eyes widened.

She followed his gaze. "Our son," she said. _What have I done? He doesn't want to know us. _

_Do you blame him? I did warn you this might happen. _

Malek moved over to the bed and reached down a hand to touch the child laying there. _He looks so much like you Jared. _

_I can see you in him too _Jared whispered. _And our love. _

_Yes…. But she gave up the right to be called that when she left us. _"He's cold. Has he woken at all?"

Tremaine shook her head. "No…" she said her voice wobbling.

"What did the doctor say?"

She took a deep breath. "They don't know. They don't know if he will live, or wake or what damage has been done or anything. We have to watch and wait is what they said. They are so technologically backwards here." She looked down at Bryn. _All for nothing… I gave up the one good thing in my life for nothing. _

Malek looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Did I mean that little to you that you could not have come to me with this? I would have stood by you, been there every step of the way helping you. We could have raised him together."

Tremaine looked at him. "Malek you know what he is and what that means as well as I do."

He looked into her eyes. He could feel Jared's reaction, wanting to take her into his arms and hold her, kiss her and be there for her. "He is my son," he said. "Nothing else matters. It is a label, something to be worked through when the time comes."

She looked down. "But I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"Thought you'd be angry, that you'd think I'd manoeuvred the situation. I wasn't meant to get pregnant… I was meant to be handling things and I made a mistake. I failed you."

Malek shook his head. "I would not call our son a failure or a mistake," he said. "That was what you did when you lied to me. Have you any idea what that did to me? To both of us?"

Jacob put a hand on his arm. "Now isn't the time for that my friend," he said.

Malek looked at him and nodded slightly. Then he looked at his son. "I brought a healing device. I thought perhaps…" He broke off as the doctor came into the room.

The doctor looked at Tremaine. "Mistress Ellis?"

She nodded. "Doctor Kaminski. This is my hu… Bryn's father, Master Ellis."

The doctor nodded and held out his hand. "Pleased to finally make your acquaintance. Sorry it's under such bad circumstances."

Malek shook his hand. "And you. How is my son?"

Kaminski looked at him. "He's not so good. We have managed to set the broken bones in both legs and his arm. His ribs will heal on their own, so we have just strapped them. However it is the head injury that is concerning us the most. Until he wakes we can not determine the extent of his injuries. However the longer it goes before he wakes the less likely that is to happen."

Tremaine paled and swallowed hard. "Is… is he going to die?" she whispered.

"I want to do some tests," Kaminski said. "We should know more after that." He looked at them. "I will have to ask you to leave while they are being done. Perhaps come back in two hours or so."

Tremaine nodded. "I will be at home," she said.

He nodded. "Okay… I will contact you if we need you back."

Malek looked at Bryn and then followed Tremaine from the room.

"You are both welcome to come back to mine," she said quietly. "It will give us time to talk."

Malek nodded slowly. "Okay, at least then we will be here when the hospital contact you." He looked at Jacob. "Don't leave us my friend. I need you."

Jacob nodded. "We'll stay. Selmak owes you both that much." He followed Tremaine as she led them back towards her house.

Malek stood awkwardly in the kitchen as Tremaine filled the kettle and placed it on the stove to heat. The place was sparsely decorated, as if she had no desire to put roots down here. He watched as she then turned and cleared the table of the remaining dishes from the previous evening. He knew Jacob was in the other room where he'd gone deliberately so that they could be alone. But he didn't wish to be alone with her right now. He was angry and hurt but above all felt betrayed by the one person he thought he could trust as much as his host.

Tremaine picked up the dishes and placed them in the sink trying not to make it obvious that she was looking at him. The chain she had given him was lying soft against his neck, the open shirt making no effort to hide it. _This is awkward _she whispered. _What do I say? _

Elspeth shrugged. _I don't know. _She knew Tremaine was not ready to admit to him she had been wrong yet, but she was, as she barely wanted to admit it to herself. She'd got a 'maybe I was wrong' earlier. _Ask him how he is or how things are on the base _Elspeth suggested.

Malek watched her. Everything about her was the same, the way she moved and looked. Apart from the silver in her hair she was the same woman he had fallen so heavily for and married 40 years ago. He wondered if her hair was simply part of her disguise, her attempt to fit in here as Elspeth and Jared were of a similar age.

_Say something _Jared told him.

_Like what? _Malek asked. _Why did you leave me? _

Jared rolled his eyes hugging him hard. _How about starting with a how are you? _

Malek nodded. "How are you?" he asked.

"So how are you?" Tremaine asked at the same time.

Malek nodded to her. "You first," he said.

Tremaine nodded. "How are you? How are things on the base?"

Malek sat down at the table. "The same as always," he said. "We have lost a significant number of us recently… there are barely eight or nine hundred of us left. The main problem is finding hosts. We lose more to old age than we do to the jaffa. The rebellion is moving… the fifth column of jaffa are doing well as are the Tau'ri."

"Tau'ri?"

"Jacob's people. So how are you? You seem to have made a new life for yourself here."

She nodded, noticing he hadn't answered her first question. "I get by."

"Just get by?" he asked looking at her.

Tremaine sat down next to him. "It's hard Malek. To watch him grow, knowing that one day I may lose him because of what he is. To see him become more like you and Jared every day."

Malek turned away slightly. _She had it hard? What about us? _He took a deep breath. "Why did you do it?" he asked bitterly. "Why not just come to me and tell me you were pregnant? What did you think I was going to do?"

"I… we don't have children," she whispered. "I thought…"

"Thought what? We'd leave you… make you get rid of it?" He ran a hand over the back of his neck. "What kind of a man do…? You don't think very highly of me do you? We would have been there for you every step of the way… We loved you… Loved you more than life itself. We promised to love you and protect you until death… We didn't make those promises lightly. We would have died to keep you and the child safe."

Tremaine looked at him. _Loved? Past tense? _"That's why… I don't want you to die for me. I want you safe and alive and well. Malek… I love you and I love Jared. That never changed and never will."

"But not loved enough," Malek said brokenly. "Not enough to trust me with this! Not enough to tell me that our love for each other had produced fruit in the form of our son! No… you had to lie to me… make Selmak lie to me…How do you think that makes me feel!"

He stood up. "If you wanted out of this relationship all you had to do was ask and …" He looked at her, his eyes red with holding back the tears. "I would have let you go… Just to know you were alive somewhere would have been enough. It would have been the hardest thing I would ever have to do but I would have done it… for you. But this… When I heard you had died, part of me died along with you. My life ended the day yours did…" He broke off, his voice cracking with emotion.

Tremaine reached out a hand to him touching his sleeve. "Malek…I…"

He shook her off. "Don't…" he said moving swiftly to the window. He stood there his back stiff, his face working madly to contain the emotions surging through him. The hurt gradually being replaced by blistering anger.

Tremaine backed off, hurt in her eyes. "Sorry," she whispered. She got up as the kettle boiled and turned back to the stove, taking it off the heat. "Tea?" she asked trying to keep her voice level.

"No… thank you." He gazed out over the garden. Being here, with her, was more than he could bear.

Tremaine looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you."

"There isn't," he said. "I think you have done enough don't you?" He reached up and undid the chain from his neck. He ran his fingers over it one last time and threw it onto the table. "I release you from your marriage bond," he said. "Once I know how Bryn is I will be out of your life for good." Then he turned and headed out into the back garden slamming the door behind him.

She watched him go. She had been right; he would not have stood by her at all. Furious she withdrew leaving Elspeth fore. Elspeth moved over to the table and sat there, her eyes glistening in shock at the harshness of his tone and over what had happened. "Malek," she whispered, picking up the chain. She held it in both hands sobbing hard.

Jacob heard the back door slam and then followed the sobbing to the kitchen. Working on instinct he went over to her and let Selmak fore. She wrapped her arms around Elspeth, holding her as she cried. It was over. She had lost her mate and was losing her son. What point was there in continuing?

--- --- --- ---

Malek walked round the garden. He sat on the swing at the bottom of the garden. Elspeth had loved swings. Jared had made one up for her and they would go out at sunset, her hair glinting in the setting sun as he pushed her back and fore. Her hair would stream out in waves of colour, her laughter echoing in the still air. Their secret place he'd called it; the one place in the universe other than their chamber where no one could touch them. The one place they could run to, that no one would destroy.

His eyes glistened. He felt undressed somehow without the chain round his neck. The fire inside him still burned for her and always would but she had made her choice. His heart was broken. Couldn't she see how much he needed her, that when she'd left she taken part of him with her.

Jared hugged him tightly. _Don't hide your feelings _he said gently. _I am hurting yes, but not so much you can't talk to me. _

Malek nodded. If she and Selmak didn't trust him, then there was no point continuing. He'd resign as soon as he got back and take the first mission he could. What good was there in being a commander when you have lost the ability to command? Or being faithful to the cause when you have lost the faith of your men and the ones you consider close friends and family? In leading when no one trusted you enough to follow or confide in you? In loving when you had that love thrown back at you or just tossed aside without a second thought like yesterdays garbage?

Or even in remaining true to ones vows even in the face of death? He had not so much as looked at another woman in the past 15 years and there had been no shortage of offers or attractive women either. He was a one woman man and his heart lay with Elspeth and Tremaine, even when they were killed. Left him he corrected. They had made their feelings clear and it was time he put his love for them aside for good.

--- --- --- ---

As her sobs slowed Elspeth looked up at the figure holding her. "Selmak," she whispered.

"I'm here," Selmak answered brushing her hair back from her face.

"Malek's gone… he's not coming back. I'd hoped that he'd at least listen and maybe forgive us. I knew he'd be upset but…" She opened her hand and showed Selmak the chain. "I didn't expect this."

Selmak looked at the chain in Elspeth's hand. "He gave it back to you?" she said astounded.

Elspeth nodded, tears still falling. "He no longer loves me; he returned the mating gift, the symbol of our union and said he freed me from the marriage bonds. He hates me Selmak." She paused. "And the thing is…." She drew the pendant from underneath her dress and ran her fingers over it. "I still love him."

She looked at Selmak. "We didn't as much as look at another man. Oh they were interested, despite my being a single parent. I had offers but my heart lies with my mate and always will. There never was and never will be anyone else."

Tremaine came fore. "But you know how it was. If the council had found out about the baby they would have had him killed, aborted before term or taken away at birth and killed. Malek would have been removed from his position and been in serious trouble. I would have been sent away, never allowed to see him again. Probably sent to our deaths on the most dangerous mission the council could find."

Selmak nodded. "I would never have allowed that to happen."

"Not even you can prevent the inevitable my friend," Tremaine said quietly. "It had to be this way but…" she took a deep breath in and let it out as a sigh.

"I am sorry," Selmak said. "When I agreed with this course of action I had not imagined this outcome."

Tremaine shook her head. "Neither of us did." Her eyes filled again. "But this? Never in my wildest nightmares did divorce come into it. Maybe… oh maybe I was wrong keeping it from him. But in hindsight it's easy to say that. Hindsight makes everything seem clear. I just thought it would be easier for him to think I was dead. She took a deep breath. "Every day has been an eternity of heartache and pain. Watching his son grow to be more like his father's every day, just served to remind me of what I had lost. Nothing could replace the need and longing for my mate. But that's over now and I just have to move on."

Elspeth came fore and pushed her hair back. "But I don't know how to." Tears started to fall again. "I love him so much… I always have and always will. We did this for him and for our son. To keep them safe, all of us safe. But I have come out the loser in the end."

Jacob came fore and hugged her tightly. "Things will be okay I promise."

"How?" she sobbed. "He is so hurt, such a proud man, he will never forgive me."

Jacob looked at her. "Selmak feels at least partly responsible for this. As do I. I was the one who told him where you were and about Bryn. Let me at least try to talk to him."

She nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll go clean up a bit."

Jacob hugged her tightly again. "Won't be long."

--- --- --- ---

Lost in his thoughts, Malek suddenly realised Jared was speaking to him. _What was that? I was miles away. _

_You can be one cold hearted selfish son of a snake at times you know that? _

_WHAT? _Malek yelled.

_I have seen more emotion from a system lord! Actually you are doing a damn good impression of a system lord right now. You've been hurt so damn the rest of us to Netu. _

Malek's eyes narrowed. _How dare you! _

_I dare because I am your host. In case you had forgotten that fact, there are two of us here. I am hurting too but all that matters is you and your ego! _

_She hurt and betrayed us both… you just want to forgive her? _

Jared nodded. _Malek, you know I am right he said softly. You will lose the only love we have ever known. _

_Already lost her. _

_Malek please… just listen to me. She loves you and you love her. What's the problem? _

_She lied. _

Jared shook his head. _And you haven't lied? You told her you no longer love her. And that I know for a fact isn't true. Yes she lied but she did it to protect us and our son, not because she had had her ego bruised. She loves you, you stubborn son of a snake. She loves me. I love them and so do you. _

_She took away our ability to help make the decision. We had as much right in that as she did. _

_So tell her Mal not me. Talk to her; yell at her, just sort it out. Don't let this come between us and our one true love. _

Jacob opened the back door and seeing Malek still sat there he moved over to him. "You busy?"

Malek shook his head. "Just making a few decisions."

Jacob sat on the wall and looked at him. "Such as?"

Malek took a deep breath. "Giving up command and going back out in the field."

Jacob did a double take. "Why?"

Malek repeated his reasons as he'd gone through them with Jared.

Jacob shook his head. "You know for someone with an IQ of 154 you have the brain power of a box of rocks at times."

Malek looked puzzled. "Rocks do not have brains."

"Exactly!" Jacob snapped.

Malek got up. "I do not have time for your Tau'ri riddles," he said bluntly. He tried to move past Jacob. Jacob however wasn't finished. He grabbed Malek by his shirt collar and pinned him against the wall. "No you don't."

"Let go of me!" Malek said struggling.

Jacob tightened his grip. "Not until you have heard me out." He looked at him. "I know you are many things but I didn't think an idiot was one of them!"

"What?" Malek said still trying to get free.

Jacob pushed his head hard into the wall. "Can't you see what you are doing to your wife?"

"I have no wife," he hissed.

"I'm sorry…. EX WIFE! You just did the Tok'ra divorce thing didn't you?" Jacob yelled. "Right now she is inside crying. Are you so blind that you can't see what this has done to her? She has spent the last 15 years in hell regretting what she did. It's torn her up inside and when she finally gets you back into her life you walk out on her when she needs you the most. I thought you loved her."

Malek glared at him. "What about my feelings here? I spent the last 15 years mourning her! And yes I did love her." He swallowed hard, his shirt cutting into his neck when Jacob was twisting it.

"Loved?" Jacob growled, the urge to literally knock sense into Malek growing. "As in no longer care for her at all?"

"Alright! I love her. I never stopped loving her."

Jacob tightened his grip slightly. "Then you have a damn funny way of showing it. I know you are angry and hurt. I would be too if I had been lied to for fifteen years. But just put that to one side for two seconds. Your mate is ALIVE! You have a SON! That's a FAMILY Malek. Far more than most Tok'ra ever have in a lifetime. And what do you do? You turn your back and throw it away!"

Jacob shook his head, not giving Malek chance to speak even if he could as the grip on his neck was so tight it prohibited it. "I would give Anything to have Alison back in my life. If by some miracle I looked up and she was there you know what the first thing I would do is? I would grab her, pull her into my arms and hug her so tightly she could barely breathe. Then I would tell her how much I love her and not to worry; that the past is over, and what happened doesn't matter anymore. Malek I understand why she did it… why can't you?"

He looked at Malek for a long moment. "I know Jared understands. He doesn't need to be fore to tell me how he feels about the situation as I know him as well as I know you. I know you still love them and I know that deep down you want nothing more than to have them as part of your life."

Jacob looked deep into Malek's eyes. "You are a proud man Malek. But if you don't set that pride aside you are going to lose both your mate and your son forever." Jacob let go of him and looked hard at him then turned and stormed off before he said or did something he'd regret.

Left alone with his thoughts Malek watched Jacob go inside and sighed heavily.

_Well? _Jared asked. _I won't say I told you so but Jacob is right. He feels the same way I do. I love her and so do you. Are you going to forgive her or just throw away 25 years of happiness over one act of love? _

Malek humphed and retreated without answering.

Jared took a deep breath and stood up. He headed slowly for the hospital, hoping by the time he got there Malek would have calmed sufficiently to be up to coming fore again. If not then he would just have to deal with it. He could feel the emotions coming off Malek now and wished there was more he could do to help. Truth was he also felt betrayed and angry. Hurt that she hadn't told him, but more than that he loved her, wanted to take her back if she would have him.

He wanted to be part of this new life she'd made for herself and to be there for Bryn as he grew. He'd missed so much, his first steps, first word, first tooth, first haircut, first day at school… The list just went on. Bryn was his son, no matter what else he was. Why didn't anyone else see that? He rubbed his arms as he walked; wishing he'd brought his jacket.

--- --- --- --- --- ----

Jacob leaned against the back door after he closed it. Elspeth wasn't in the kitchen and from the sound of the water running she was in the shower. He took a deep breath. _How could you have let it get this far Selmak? _he said angrily. _Four lives ruined! You had contact with all of them and let this happen! _

_It wasn't that easy… _Selmak started. Not everything is black and white as you make it out to be.

Jacob shook his head. _Rubbish! Malek would have been angry yes but he would have accepted her decision and settled for knowing they were alive. But this…There is NO Justification for lying. This whole situation could have been avoided and is now totally out of control now! _

_What do you want me to do? Fix it? _Selmak asked.

_That would be nice but, but its gone way beyond that now. Now we have to pick up the pieces and hope we don't lose here as well. _

_Us lose? _Selmak whispered.

Jacob nodded. _Yeah us lose _he said. _We could lose the friendship of all of them because of this. _He looked up as the water stopped running and filled the kettle. Just as Tremaine came downstairs the phone rang. Towel in hand as she dried her hair she answered it. "Hello?" The towel dropped from her hand as she listened. "I'll be right there."

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Jared sat quietly at Bryn's bedside, his hand in that of his son. He was so cold; he could almost see and feel the life ebbing from him. He didn't know how long he sat there before he finally felt Malek stir and gave control back to him.

Malek looked down at the hand in his. "I wish I had been here for you my son," he said quietly. "I wish I had known…" he broke off as Kaminski came into the room.

Kaminski looked at him. "Master Ellis. Thank you for coming so quickly. Did your wife not come with you?"

Malek shook his head. "I have been here some time. How is my son?"

Kaminski sat down in the chair next to him. "The x-rays showed what we thought… significant damage to his skull. Part of the bone at the side here has broken off and is pressing against his brain. This is causing swelling and an increase in fluid."

Malek took a deep breath. "I see. When are you going to operate?"

Kaminski looked at him surprised. "Operate?"

Malek nodded. "Yes… Relieve the pressure and repair the damage."

Kaminski shook his head. "I only wish it were possible. We do not know enough about the brain to even contemplate surgery never mind attempt it."

There was a muffled cry from the door and both men looked up to see Tremaine and Jacob standing there. Malek's eyes narrowed slightly and then he turned his attention back to his son.

Kaminski got up. "Mistress Ellis, thank you for coming," he said as Jacob lead Tremaine to the chair and sat her down. "I was just explaining the test results." He went through them again explaining in greater depth. "As I was saying when you arrived, surgery is not an option in this case."

Tremaine looked at him, tears in her eyes. "So what do we do?"

"I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do for him. I am very sorry."

Tremaine burst into tears. "No…." She turned into Jacob sobbing hard.

Malek swallowed hard, his eyes betraying the way he felt while his face remained impassive. "How long?"

Kaminski looked at him. "With the amount of bleeding and the way the pressure is building no more than a few hours."

Malek nodded. "Then allow us to take him home."

"It's against hospital policy."

Tremaine looked at him. "He is my son and I want him to die at home. I will sign whatever you want me to, but I am taking him with me. You said it yourself there is nothing you can do for him. I want him to die at home in his own bed."

Kaminski nodded slowly. "I will get you the papers and arrange transport. I really am very sorry," he said. He got up and left the room.

Tremaine looked over at Malek. "You said something about a healing device?"

Malek nodded. "Yes, I have one with me."

"It has to be worth trying."

Jacob looked up. "Failing that a symbiote."

"He is badly injured," Malek said. "That might kill the symbiote as well."

"We can't just let him die Malek! He is all I have left."

Malek looked at her sharply. "And who's fault is that?" he said bitterly.

"Malek!" Jacob said sharply.

Before Malek could reply Kaminski came in and gave Tremaine the papers to sign. Then he oversaw Bryn's transfer to the waiting ambulance. "I really am very sorry. If there is anymore that I can do let me know."

--- --- --- --- ---

The trip back to Tremaine's home passed in silence with Malek ignoring her. Jared tried to reason with him, but Malek was too angry, proud and stubborn to listen. He watched silently as they transferred Bryn to his bed and then left them.

Once they had gone, Jacob handed Malek the healing device. "Or I can do it if you want."

Malek shook his head. "I'll do it."

Tremaine sat next to Bryn holding his hand crying silently. She was switching with Elspeth so fast now they were almost fore simultaneously, neither wanting to miss the last few moments of their son's life.

Malek slid the healing device onto his left hand and activating it ran it slowly over Bryn's body, the orange light glowing softly. "He is badly hurt," he said. "This will take some time." He moved his hand to Bryn's head and his face creased with concern. "They did not underestimate the severity of the head injury. I am not sure if I can heal it."

Tremaine looked at him. "You have to," she said using her normal voice. "Please… don't give up."

Elspeth took her place. "Mal please… Don't let him die…"

"I will do my best."

Malek turned his full attention to his son, the orange glow increasing in intensity as he worked. Minutes passed slowly and turned into an hour. Malek paused, wiping his sweat lined brow on his shirt sleeve, the strain beginning to show.

Selmak looked at him. "Let me take over," she said.

Malek gave her the healing device and slumped wearily to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his elbows on them, covering his face with his hands. _He's gonna die _Malek whispered in shock. _If I could I would give my life for him. _

Selmak concentrated on the head injury. After another half an hour she paused in her work. _Malek was right to be concerned _she whispered to Jacob. _I fear his only hope is a symbiote… _

_And where do we get one from? We can't move him. _

Selmak paused before replying. _There are three of us here. Anyone of us could transfer to him for the time it would take to heal his injuries and then transfer back. _

Jacob frowned. _Is that even possible? _

_It's not easy but yes it's possible. I have done it before. _

Jacob looked up taking over for a second. "Selmak says his best hope is a symbiote."

"We don't have one," Elspeth said. "And even if we did we can't blend him without his consent."

Selmak nodded. "I know but one of us could do it just long enough to heal him."

Tremaine looked at her. "That is too risky as well you know."

Malek looked up. "You mean one of us transfers to Bryn, heals him and then leaves, going back to our host?"

Selmak nodded again. "That is exactly what I mean. It is the best chance he has."

"But is the healing device not working? I thought it cured everything," Elspeth asked.

Selmak looked at her. "It has healed some but his injuries are too extensive. Without the healing power of a symbiote he will die."

Tremaine shook her head. "Again to do so without his permission is wrong."

Malek looked at her. "It is his only hope of life or weren't you listening! All we are doing here is delaying the inevitable. You were the one who said and I quote, we can't just let him die, he is all I have left." He took a deep breath.

Jared hugged him. _Yes, you don't need to ask. I will see you in a little while. _

Malek hugged him back tightly. _Keep the lights on Jarrie. _He looked up. "I'll do it."

Tremaine looked at him. "It could kill you," she said.

Malek looked at her. "He is my son," he said. "I have to do this." He looked at Selmak. "I will let you know when I am ready to transfer back and we'll do it before he wakes."

Selmak nodded. "Are you sure my friend?"

Malek nodded. "Yes." He hugged Jared again and retreated, preparing himself to leave his host.

Jared moved over to the bed and leaned down over his son. With his fingers he opened Bryn's mouth and then kissed him, feeling Malek leave him as he did so.

Bryn's eyes opened and flashed hard then closed as Malek took control for a moment then started the long process of healing.

Jacob touched Bryn's neck gently. "He's there," he said. "Now we just wait."

Jared blinked hard, not expecting or prepared for the rush of loneliness and emotion he felt. He staggered backwards away from the bed.

Jacob grabbed him before he fell. "Let's get you sat down," he said guiding him to a chair. "Are you okay?"

Jared looked at him. "Alone," he whispered. "So very alone." He turned away not wanting to cry in front of the others.

Jacob touched his arm gently and then looked at Tremaine. "Is there somewhere he could lie down for a few minutes?"

Tremaine nodded. "My room is just down the hall. He can lie there."

Jacob put an arm round Jared and helped him to his feet. He got him down the hall and smiled at him. "Malek will be fine," he said. "Just come back in when you're ready."

Jared nodded. "Thanks," he managed. He watched Jacob leave and looked round the room, his vision blurring. Her scent here was overwhelming, just emphasising how alone he was. He lay down on the bed, fighting the tears.

Elspeth looked up as Jacob came back in. "Is Jarrie okay?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not really. What about you?"

She shrugged. "Tremaine has retreated completely. Think she's planning on sleeping til this is over."

Jacob looked at her. "I'll sit here and keep watch. Go to Jared."

Elspeth nodded. "Thank you." She got up and went down the hall to her room. She pushed the door open and looked at the figure she knew so well lying there. From the way his shoulders were moving she knew he was crying. She closed the door and moved over to him. She sat on the edge of the bed and put a gentle hand on his arm. "Jarrie," she whispered.

He looked up at her, his eyes red and glistening.

Elspeth cupped his hand gently for a moment then pulled him into a hug. "My love," she said. "You'll get him back. This is only temporary."

"So alone," he whispered. He held her, her scent and the smell of her shampoo filling his senses. He looked at her. "Ellie…"

She moved her head forwards slightly brushing her lips against his. "I love you," she said. "I always have. I didn't agree with what Tremaine wanted but she was insistent. I said you had a right to know."

He put a finger on her lips. "This is something for Malek and Tremaine to sort out. Right now this is you and me." He looked at her and raised a hand to her face. "I have missed you so much. There has been no one else."

Elspeth looked surprised. "No one?"

Jared shook his head. "No… neither of us wanted another after you." He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

Then he wrapped his arms round her deepening the kiss as she responded to him. After a few he broke off. "This is wrong," he said. "Our son is lying down the hall dying…"

"Malek is healing him, there is nothing we can do right now," Elspeth told him. "Who knows if that stubborn symbiote will ever forgive us? Right now Tremaine is sleeping and this is you and me." She ran her hand down his face and laid it on his chest. "I have waited 15 years for this and I don't want to waste another minute."

Jared smiled at her and pulled her down beside him. "Nor do I," he said kissing her.

--- --- ---- --- --- --- ---

Malek lay curled within the body of his son. The injuries were extensive and required a lot of energy. The healing device had gone a long way to healing the broken bones and he had stopped the internal bleeding and the swelling and pressure build up within the brain itself. The skull fracture itself was taking its toll on him. He longed for the interaction with Jared, the sarky comments he got and the way he always knew what he needed.

He moved slightly, his body cramped in the confined space and concentrated his efforts on the broken skull. Jared knew what a family was like. He had been one of ten and many times had shared his memories with Malek of brothers and sisters and nieces and nephews. He hadn't had that. He'd always been a loner. Aside from Selmak no one had ever gotten close enough to know him properly until he'd met Elspeth and Tremaine.

They hadn't long been blended and had been assigned to his base for acclimatisation. The attraction between them had been there from the start but he had ignored it. Or tried to, which wasn't easy with Jared coming onto them at every chance he got. Finally he'd asked them out and things had gone from there. They could have been together six months earlier if he hadn't been so… how was it Jared put it… pig headed and stubborn. That was it, pig headed and stubborn. Guess he was being that now too.

They had all made mistakes he realised. Not just her but him too. He loved her still. Why should they suffer this way if there was a chance they could be a family now. What's done is done, can't change the past but the future is there for the taking. He should talk to them, fix things. Jared and Jacob were right.

Malek shifted again. It was getting harder now. So much damage and so little room to work. He was constantly keeping Bryn from dying whilst repairing the damage to the skull. He was exhausted and began to struggle. He had no idea how long it had been just there was still a ways to go yet. Finally after another hour he finished. Bryn would sleep a few more hours yet but he would live.

Jacob sat keeping watch by the bed. The others had been in and out and taken their turns at keeping watch, but eighteen hours had passed with no word from Malek.

Malek opened his eyes and tried to focus on the figure by the bed. "Jacob," he whispered.

Jacob looked up. "I'm here Malek."

"It is done… I must return while I am still able…"

Jacob looked worriedly at him. "What's wrong?" he asked running the healing device over him not liking how low Malek's life signs were.

"No…time… now," Malek gasped.

Jacob looked towards the door. "JARED! TREMAINE!" he shouted.

Jared came running in, hair wet from the shower, pulling his shirt on. "What is it?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" Tremaine asked running in behind him.

"Malek has finished healing Bryn."

Tremaine smiled in relief. "Thank the stars. Is he okay "

Jacob nodded. "Bryn is completely healed, he will be fine." He looked at Jared. "Take Malek back now."

Jared looked at him, knowing him well enough to catch the worry and urgency in his voice. "Okay." He sat on the bed and touched the face of the boy gently. "Malek?"

Malek's eyes fluttered open glowing dimly. "Jarrie," he whispered. "Now… please…"

Jared bent over, kissing him and felt Malek enter him. For a moment he was choking and he leaned forwards heavily and then collapsed.

"Jared," Tremaine said holding him. "Jacob help me."

Together they got Jared on the floor and Jacob laid his hand on his neck. "He is very weak, I can barely feel him."

"No… I can't lose him. Not now."

Jared's eyes flickered open. "He's here," he whispered. "It took a lot out of him… he needs to rest." His eyes closed as his body shut down to protect both host and symbiote.

Bryn stirred and opened his eyes. He struggled to focus on the figure sitting next to the bed. "Mam?" he whispered.

Tremaine opened her eyes and looked at him. "Bryn," she smiled relief written all over her face and voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Got a headache but okay… What happened?"

"You fell."

Bryn nodded. "Yeah… I remember that and remember the ambulance then nothing." He looked round. "I'm not in hospital."

"No… you were for a while then I brought you home." She ran a hand down his face. "You should sleep... it's very late now."

He nodded and closed his eyes. Something wasn't right… he felt different as if something had changed within him but he couldn't put a finger on it. He fell asleep, dreaming of blue crystal tunnels and strange weapons and fighting a war he knew nothing about.

Tremaine stayed with him for a while and then went to bed herself.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

A few hours later Jared sat in the lounge staring at the far wall with Jacob asleep on the couch on the other side of the room. He had come round to find himself stretched out on the couch downstairs with Jacob keeping watch. He assured Jacob that he was fine and that Malek was fine purely because the older man looked exhausted. Finally after agreeing to and submitting to a thorough examination he had managed to get Jacob to lie down. He'd watched him as he had fallen asleep almost immediately.

In reality though he was far from sure that Malek was alright. He hadn't so much as moved since they had reblended and he was beginning to fear the worst. He slowly moved his hand over the back of his neck. _Come on Mal where are you? _he asked. _I need you… our mate needs you… our son needs you. _When yet again he got no response, he sighed. _What do I do without you? I don't want to be on my own. _

He got up and picked up his jacket. He slid it on and headed out of the room. He went into the kitchen and scrawled a note then propped it up against the kettle. He quietly left the house and walked slowly down to the thinking place that Elspeth had told him about as they made love the previous evening. She'd told him how they'd go and sit there and think about him and Malek and long to be in their arms again.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Tremaine woke and turned, expecting to find him lying beside her. Her heart fell as it did every morning when she realised again he wasn't there. She ran her hand over the pillow, knowing from Elspeth's memories he had been there a few hours previously.

_You don't mind? _Elspeth asked as Tremaine got up.

_No… just wish you'd woken me so I could have shared in it. _

_Next time _Elspeth promised.

Tremaine left her room and went to check on Bryn then went quietly down to the kitchen. She took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. _What if there isn't a next time? _she asked._ What if he can't forgive us? _

_Jarrie has _Elspeth said gently. _He wants us back, wants to be involved… _

Tremaine drank the water. _But what if Malek doesn't? _She rinsed the glass and set it on the side and then turned. As she did she saw the note against the kettle. She picked it up and read it. She grabbed the pen and added her own message to it, then grabbed her jacket and left the house.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Jared sat on the black rocks on the edge of the beach looking out over the dark water. The moon shone down sending white light across the tops of the waves. He hadn't known what to expect as he sat there. He was unprepared for what came though. The sudden influx of memories of their life with their mate came flooding back along with the memories of his blending with Malek, but rather than tears of sadness filling his eyes, instead his heart sang as the memories filled his senses.

Malek slowly stirred and sent ripples of warmth and love through his host and then hugged him tightly.

Jared hugged him back. _I thought I had lost you _he whispered.

_No beloved _Malek replied. _It was much closer than I want to admit but I am fine. And most importantly I healed our son. _

_Yes and that's a good thing. But I am even more pleased to have you back. I was so alone… I don't know what I'd do without you Mal. I don't want to be without you ever again. _

Malek basked in the feelings of warmth coming from his host and returned them. He idly went though the thoughts in Jared's mind. They had never had secrets from each other and shared all memories openly. _Not as alone as you make out _he smiled.

Jared blushed slightly. _Interesting choice of words _he managed.

Malek laughed. _Well? _

Jared ran a hand over the back of his neck. _I'm sorry _he whispered. _It just seemed so right even if the timing were wrong. We were comforting each other and then she kissed me and I kissed her and one thing kind of led to another and… _

Malek smiled. _The fire still burns within us all _he said. _That will never change. Our love for them isn't wrong and never will be… _

_But you said… _

_I was wrong… I want to try and work things out. I want them back. _

Jared smiled. _YES! _he shouted. _So do I. We were destined to be with them. _He looked up as he sensed a familiar presence behind him. "This place is amazing Tre," he said quietly. "I thought it would be sad but its not."

Tremaine sat on the black rock beside him. "I send all my thoughts out on the wind and the waves," she said. "They carry them away." She paused looking out over the dark water. "It's strange but whenever I am down all I have to do is come here. The waves of life can wash right over me but the rock keeps me from drifting."

She looked at him. "You know why?" She looked at him again realising it was now Malek sat there.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because the rock is you and Jared... I am safe from the storms of life because I hide here in my memories of you" She cautiously reached out and placed her hand on his. "I love you so much, both of you. And I know I hurt you and that what I did is unforgivable…"

Malek grasped her hand and gently put a finger on her lips. "I forgive you," he said. He looked into her eyes, knowing she needed to hear him say it. "And I am sorry for the way I acted since I got here. I've been pretty horrid to you. I was angry and hurt and…"

"You have every right to be," she told him.

"And he's stubborn and arrogant, His pride got in the way of listening to you," Jared added quickly.

Malek mentally poked his tongue out at him. Then he looked at Tremaine. "Yeah," he whispered. "That too."

She smiled at him. "And we still love you, faults and all. We don't want to lose you again but if that is what you want then…"

He looked at her. "We want to be with you and our son. If need be we will leave the base and come and live here."

She shook her head. "You can't give up everything for me," she said.

"Yes we can," Malek told her. "We don't want to lose either of you again. That is if you will have us back." He looked down remembering with shame how he'd flung the chain at her, ending their marriage.

Tremaine leaned forwards and kissed him. "Of course we will. We want you as much now as we ever did." She reached into her pocket and pulled out his chain. "May I?"

Malek looked at her, hardly daring to breathe, afraid this was a dream or hallucination brought on by almost dying. Then he nodded and inclined his head towards her.

Tremaine slid the chain round his neck then raising his face to hers kissed him.

Malek kissed her back, his hands automatically moving to include Elspeth. He closed his eyes amazed that she wanted him still. After a few he broke the kiss and looked at her, seeing his need for her echoed in the darkness of her eyes. "Tre?" he asked.

Tremaine smiled. "Thought you'd never ask," she said. She stood up and took his hand, leading him home. They entered the house quietly and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again as soon as the door was shut. She responded to him sliding his jacket back from his shoulders. He smiled at her and swung her gently into his arms carrying her towards the stairs.

She laughed and he kissed her to silence her not wanting to wake Jacob. He carried her swiftly up the stairs to her room. He opened the door with his elbow and took her inside pushing the door closed behind them.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Jacob came out of Bryn's room having just checked on him. He'd found the note in the kitchen and hoped that the four of them had resolved things. He heard Malek's low voice coming from Tremaine's room and heard her laugh in response. _I guess they sorted things _he said softly.

_I'm glad… I never intended for this. Neither of us did. _

_But they have made a start and that's what counts. They still have things to work out though. And Bryn is going to find it hard. _

Selmak nodded as Jacob walked back downstairs. _Oh yeah… he's a good enough kid but… _

_Sel he's a teenager. He's just had his life turned upside down, almost died to boot and… _

_What does a boot have to do with anything? _she asked.

_Its an expression… means as well or in addition to. _

_Ah … can I use that on the council next time? _

_Sure… they could do with a swift kick at times… Especially over this situation. We can't let them split them up. Not now. _

Selmak nodded in agreement. _We'll find a way _she said as Jacob lay down on the couch again. _Now sleep… it's not long til morning and it's gonna be another long day. _

Jacob nodded and closed his eyes. He'd developed the soldier's ability to sleep anytime anywhere over the years and would wake automatically at the first sound or sign of movement.

It was something Selmak wanted to teach the other Tok'ra at some point. It defiantly made things easier when they were both tired. Of course they both rarely slept at the same time, but sometimes they had to. She just regretted the way she had handled this whole situation. Jacob was right to get mad at her; she could have resolved this years ago and should have done. She just hoped she wouldn't come out the loser here.

-- --- --- --- --- --- ---

In the morning Tremaine came downstairs to find Bryn and Jacob already up. She had left Malek in the shower. They both thought it would be best if they came down separately for now. "Morning," she said going into the kitchen.

"Morning," Jacob replied. "Tea?"

"Please," she answered. She smiled at them both and went over to Bryn to hug him. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said. He endured the hug and then went back to his drink.

Tremaine wondered what she had done and moved over to take the cup Jacob offered her. "Thank you." She looked back at Bryn. "You look better than you did."

"So I have been told. Only that though."

Tremaine looked at Jacob and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Jacob spoke quietly. "He's been asking questions ever since he woke. Told him he really should speak to you."

Tremaine nodded. "Yeah."

Jacob smiled at her. "So how are you both?"

She beamed at him. "We're good… things resolved overnight. He ummm…" she blushed slightly.

Jacob hugged her tightly mindful of the tea in her hand. "I'm glad… we're both pleased for you."

Tremaine hugged him back. "Yeah, us too." She smiled at him and took a deep breath. "Want some breakfast?"

"Please," came the response.

Tremaine looked at Bryn who nodded slowly then she turned to the stove. "So what happened Bryn? How did you fall?"

He shrugged. "I was with my mates climbing trees. One minute I was up the top and the next I was falling."

She nodded. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Yeah… pretty amazing that… cos I remember someone saying I was going to die."

She looked over at him. "But you didn't. And that's a good thing."

"Is it?" he asked.

Tremaine looked at him. "Yes it is."

"Honestly? Because I don't know whether to believe you or not Mam."

"I beg your pardon?" she said.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Lie to you?" she asked shocked by the vehemence in his tone.

"Yeah lie. You told me my father was dead!"

Tremaine turned the stove off and nodded, feeling Jacob put a hand on her shoulder. "I did tell you that… we both did."

"Well one of you lied to me. Either you did or Jacob lied last night when he said, and I quote 'Bryn needs to know who he is and that his father is still alive.' So who was it?" He looked accusingly from one to the other and then back again. "So… What am I and is my father alive?"

Tremaine looked at him. "Yes your father is alive," she said avoiding the first question.

"Why lie? What else have you lied about?"

She shook her head. "There were a lot of other things going on, things that you are too young to understand."

"Don't give me that 'you are too young to understand' darw'cac'ha. I am not too young," Bryn yelled at her. "I'm almost 15, I'm not a kid anymore Mam. It's about time you started treating me like an adult."

"Language!" she said sharply. "Don't you dare use words like that in my house young man! You want to be treated like an adult then act like one! It wasn't easy for us, raising you on our own so don't think for one minute it was."

Bryn narrowed his eyes. "So he left you then? Like Ceri's father did, ran when the going got tough. Decided he didn't want the responsibilities of being a father."

"That's not true," Tremaine started.

"So what is? I have a right to know the truth don't I? I am sick of the lies Mam. You lied to me all my life, both you and Selmak. Yet you told me NEVER to lie. To always be honest even when telling the truth hurt and got me into trouble! What is this? One rule for me and another for the adults?" He threw his cup across the kitchen, smashing it into the wall, the tea running down the pale paint. The pieces spread out across the floor.

Malek stood silently in the doorway watching his son. He could see the anger glinting in the eyes which were so much like his own and knew instantly where the boy got his temper from.

Tremaine looked at Bryn. "Yes I did lie. I'm not denying that… I thought what I did was right… right for all of us but its not and I don't know what to do to make it better."

"You can't make it better!"

Tremaine looked down. "There were a lot of things going on. You have to believe me when I say I acted in what I thought was for the best."

"HAH!" Bryn snorted. "Yeah right… so he is alive then?"

She nodded. "Yes he is. Bryn it wasn't an easy choice. Things aren't always black and white."

"Next question… what am I? You said I need to know what I am."

His mother took a deep breath. "Remember how I explained to you what I am and how I am different to the others here and how we need to keep it a secret."

Bryn nodded. "You and Selmak are Tok'ra, snake like beings that live in a human host. So I have two mothers but I'm not one of you."

She nodded. "Your father is Tok'ra too."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh joy… I have two non existent fathers then. Great."

Tremaine looked at him. "This isn't the way I wanted to tell you. Sit down."

"No! Just tell me Mam. No more lies."

She nodded. "You are what they term Harsesis."

He looked at her. "And what does that mean?"

"The child of two Tok'ra will be born with the genetic memories of both parents."

Bryn looked at her. "So those weird dreams of the tunnels and deaths and stuff…."

"Are the memories starting to surface," she answered sadly.

"That's it? Just memories? Yours and his?"

Tremaine took a deep breath. "Not just the tunnels and things but other stuff. Mission details, bases, information that the enemy could use against us. All of my knowledge and that of your father is now contained within one person. You."

"And that's a problem because…."

"Because it means you are at risk of being taken and used against us because of what you know. I was hoping that I had somehow prevented this when you were conceived but I didn't."

He took a deep breath. "So are there other children like me on your world?"

Tremaine shook her head. "No… our people do not have children because of the risk of this happening. We had never intended to have children at all."

Jacob rolled his eyes knowing what was gonna happen next.

Bryn virtually exploded. "So you didn't want me? I'm a mistake, wasn't meant to happen. Oh this just gets better and better doesn't it!"

Tremaine looked at him. "You were very much wanted. That's why I moved here, to keep you safe." She reached out towards him.

He shook his head and backed off. "Forget it. Not only did you lie to me, you never wanted me! Get away from me!" He turned and ran from the room, straight into a solid form where the door should be. He looked up and did a double take. The man holding him looked like an older version of himself. "And who are you?" he demanded shaking himself free.

Tremaine moved over to them. "Bryn this is your father … Malek and Jared."

Malek smiled at him. "It is good to meet you."

Bryn looked at him. "So where were you all my life then?"

Malek looked at him. "I'm sorry?" he said ignoring the knife twisting in his gut.

"She lied! You weren't dead. You just didn't want to be around because I am a Harsesis!" Bryn's voice shook with anger and all the passion an upset teenager could muster. "She said you were dead to cover up the fact you just didn't want to know! Didn't want anything to do with me!"

Malek shook his head. "No… far from it," he began reaching out for him.

"Whatever! Just go back wherever you came from! I managed almost 15 years without a father; don't need one now, never mind two of you. Leave me alone!" Bryn yelled pushing past him.

Tremaine moved after him. "Bryn Malek Jared Ellis you get back here now!" she yelled.

Jacob went after her and caught hold of her arm. "Let him go," he said, catching hold of Malek as he started after him.

Both of them looked at him as the front door slammed shut. "We can't just let him go," Tremaine said.

Jacob nodded. "That's exactly what you have to do. I know from bitter experience that the last people he is gonna want to see or talk to right now are you two. I've been there with Mark… let him have a few minutes alone."

Jacob paused. "He's just had a huge bombshell dropped on him." He looked at Malek, "You and Jared know exactly how he feels right now."

"Which is why we should go after him," Malek said.

Jacob shook his head. "No. Give him some space. Otherwise it will turn into a fight with both of you saying something you end up regretting for the next 20 years."

Malek and Tremaine looked at each other and nodded. "Okay."

Jacob nodded. "Okay. Now breakfast then we'll see about Bryn okay?"

Tremaine looked over at the two men. "Sorry," she said. "Guess I am not a very good mother after all."

"You're a great mother," Jacob said. "He's just got to work through this for himself."

"Can't be that great… he was right. I just used double standards on him. The old do what I say not do what I do routine." She sat down heavily. "What have I done?"

Malek sat down next to her. "What you had to do to keep him safe," he told her. "Keep all of us safe."

--- --- --- ---- -- --- --- ---

Three hours later the front door opened and then slammed shut. Footsteps stomped up the stairs and loud music started playing. Jacob looked at the others and stood up. "Let me go see if he wants to talk."

He left the room and went upstairs. Knocking on Bryn's door he wasn't surprised when he got no answer. He knocked again and then opened the door. "Bryn?"

"Get lost!" Bryn snarled. He was lying on his bed, hands under his head, with the music so loud the pictures on the walls were vibrating. He refused to look at Jacob.

Jacob moved over to the stereo and turned it down. "I'm not going anywhere until I have said what I came here to say."

"So say it and get out!" Bryn muttered.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"You're gonna do it anyway no matter what I say."

Jacob crossed the room and sat on the bed. He looked at Bryn but didn't say anything, just sitting watching him for a few.

Bryn ignored him. If he wanted to just sit there then let him. His mother had tried that tactic on him in the past and it hadn't worked then and it wouldn't work now.

After a few minutes Jacob cleared his throat. "It's alright to feel the way you do now," he said.

Bryn glowered at the ceiling. "And how do I feel?" he said. "You have no idea how I feel so don't you come in here and start to patronise me!"

"I don't intend to. Right now you're mad and that's a perfectly natural reaction. You should be upset and angry."

"I just found out my entire life is a lie. I'm not even human… just some hybrid genetic mess they didn't even want in the first place."

"You are wanted. Very much so which is why your mother acted the way she did. Just don't let your anger blind you to that fact and above all don't let your pride get in the way here."

Bryn rolled his eyes. "Get in the way of what?" he muttered.

"Your family," Jacob told him. "We all make mistakes and…"

Bryn exhaled sharply. "What family!" he interrupted. "I have a liar for a mother who didn't even want kids and a father who was never around and pretended to be dead. I must be the biggest mistake she ever made!"

Jacob shook his head. "That's not what I mean. You are Not a mistake, no child is a mistake. Children are important… the legacy of the love between two people. Your parents love each other very much and you are the proof of that love." He paused. "They aren't perfect; no one is… even though most people like to think they are." _Right Selmak? _

"They lied to me!" Bryn insisted. "She tells me never to lie no matter what and in the same breath lies to me!"

Jacob looked at him. "Malek and Jared didn't know about you until three days ago. Your mother didn't tell them for the same reasons she told you they were dead. She thought it was for the best."

"Yeah right!"

"And don't you give me the 'they hurt you so you are gonna hurt them back' line either!" Jacob told him. "Because that doesn't work. It just makes things so much worse… for Everyone involved. Including you."

Bryn glanced sideways at him and then looked back at the ceiling. "And how would you know?" he asked bitterly.

Jacob looked at him. "My wife was killed in an accident. I was meant to pick her up. I was late and she caught a cab. She died because I made a mistake, because I didn't do what I said I would." He paused, knowing he now had Bryn's full attention even if the boy wasn't looking at him. "My son blamed me for her death."

Bryn looked rigidly at the ceiling. "That's just stupid. How can he blame you for an accident? You weren't to know it would happen."

Jacob took a deep breath. "My son was angry and upset. He wasn't thinking straight and couldn't see that. Mind you he wasn't the only one. I blamed myself for her death and in some ways still do today. Mark… my son and I, we didn't talk to each other for a long time." He sighed. "Try twenty years."

Bryn looked at him for the first time. "Twenty years?"

Jacob nodded. "We let our stubbornness and pride get in the way; we were both too hurt to admit we'd made a mistake and the gap just got bigger and bigger. I would have died and Mark would have gone on hating me had I not blended with Selmak. It was she who took matters into her own hands and insisted I went to see Mark and tried to put things right."

He paused and took a deep breath. "It took twenty years before I got that second chance to fix things. But I do now have my son back in my life and have my family back. And more importantly am part of that family again." He looked at him. "Bryn I know you are hurting right now but don't do what I did and throw away your family because in the end they are all you have. They love you and sometimes we do hurt the ones we love when we don't intend to. I promise you your mother never intended to hurt you or your father."

Bryn shifted slightly onto his side looking at Jacob properly now. "But she did."

Jacob nodded. "Yes she did but she had her reasons. Your mother thought long and hard before making the decision she did. It tore her and your father apart inside. She couldn't take the chance that the Council would kill you or take you away from her and your father."

"What… why would the Council have killed me?"

Jacob looked at him, gently putting a hand on his arm. "Because of who you are. They would see you as a risk which in their eyes would justify it. At the very least they would have separated you from your parents and split them up, making sure they never saw each other again."

"Won't that happen now?" he asked. "Won't word just get back to the council and…?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not if I can help it."

"But I'm a risk…"

Jacob shook his head. "Not to the people who matter," he said gently but firmly. "To them you are a wonderful person, their son whom they love."

Bryn shook his head. "He doesn't even know me, how can he love me?"

"Your father is a very busy and important man. He's a base commander. The minute he heard about you however he just dropped everything and came running. He loves you." Jacob paused and looked at Bryn. "Plus he saved your life."

"What? How?"

Jacob explained how sick Bryn had been and how Malek had gone into him and partially blended in order to heal him and very nearly done so at the cost of his own life. "He insisted it was his place. You are his son and he loves you."

Bryn looked at him. "Oh…"

Jacob nodded. "What do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean what do I want?"

"It's time for the hurt to stop and you are the only one who can do that. You have the ability to put your family back together again."

Bryn laughed slightly. "So I'm the Count's men then am I?"

Jacob nodded, recognising the rhyme from Selmak's memories. "Yes, only this time you can put things together again."

Bryn thought for a moment. "I want things to be normal. I want none of this to have happened. I don't want to be Harsesis, I want to be me."

Jacob looked at him. "But you are you. Nothing has changed, you hear me Nothing. You have always been Harsesis, you just didn't know it. Right now you can choose to be alone or you can choose a life with your parents."

"Can't have both of them."

"Yes you can."

"How… they'll take me away from them."

"We won't let them. Right now your parents and are the only people that matter. They are sat in the kitchen. Go and talk to them, tell them how you feel and find out how they feel. Tell them what you want and find out what they want. And then we go from there."

--- --- ---- --- --- --- ---

Malek and Tremaine sat in the kitchen holding hands just being with each other. Jared and Elspeth had been fore at times but none of them knew what to do or how to resolve the situation. Malek was still adamant he was going to resign his position and move here. He didn't want to lose them again. Jared was of the same opinion although he thought resigning was going a step too far he wasn't going to out and say as much.

Tremaine and Elspeth both wanted desperately to have Malek and Jared back in their lives but didn't want him to sacrifice anymore to be with them. They couldn't go back and he couldn't come here and that was all there was to it. Nothing could ever change and that thought filled her with intense sadness and loss. She sat in his arms and sobbed, not able to explain why she was crying.

Malek just held her wishing he knew why she was upset and wishing too that he could do something to put things right. It was more important than ever now that he was here for her. He looked up as the door opened and Bryn stood there.

He looked awkwardly at them for a moment. "Am I interrupting?" he asked.

Malek shook his head. "No… please join us."

Tremaine took a deep breath and tried to reign in how she felt and looked up, not moving from Malek's arms.

Bryn sat down and looked at them. "I …"

Malek looked at him. "Before you say anything can I speak?" He watched Bryn nod and then continued. "Up til 3 days ago Jared and I didn't know you existed. If we had known things would have been very different. For one thing you and your mother wouldn't be here alone. We would have been with you all the time."

Bryn looked at him. "Doesn't it hurt, knowing she lied to you too?"

Malek nodded. "Yes it does but I love her very much. And I believe that nothing can't be worked through if the love is there."

"Do both of you think that?"

Malek nodded and then looked down.

Jared looked up. "Yeah we do," he said. "I'm Jared by the way, your other father. Doesn't it get confusing having two moms?"

Bryn smiled. "I just call her Mam. She only ever uses the funny voice when we're alone. But it doesn't matter who which one of them it is, she's just Mam. Even when I'm mad at her/them… I still love them to bits."

Tremaine smiled slightly.

Jared smiled. "Sounds about right." He looked at Bryn. "I have missed her so much the past 15 years. My life ended the day I heard that she had died. There has been no one in my life since then. I buried myself in work, we both did."

Bryn looked at him. "Mam hasn't even had a boyfriend. I never understood why, til now. Seeing you both together… you just look so right."

Tremaine smiled. "I love your father so very much."

Bryn looked at her. "I know… and I know how much he loves you. It's weird… I never met you before," he said looking at his father. "But I feel I know you and not just from these memories."

Malek nodded. "That would be from the way I healed you."

Bryn nodded. "Jacob said you blended with me and it nearly killed you."

"It was a little close," Malek said. "You were very badly hurt but I wasn't going to stand by and let you die when I could prevent it."

Bryn nodded again. "What happens now?" he asked.

Malek looked at him. "What do you want to happen?" he asked. "This family… it's you and you mom. It's up to you both to decide what part, if any I play in it." He looked at Tremaine. "I'll leave you to talk."

He got up and left the room. He ran his hands though his hair and picked up his jacket. He headed out of the house and down towards the beach. When he got there he smiled to see Selmak already sat there. "Pretty isn't it," he said sitting down next to her.

Selmak nodded. "It is. Tremaine loves it here."

Malek nodded. "Yeah I can see why. You got a minute?"

Selmak looked at it having known this was coming. "Sure."

Malek looked hard at her. "First off, you are no longer to go off base without my permission. No matter what your reasons. I know as soon as you go as the guards report back to me. I let you go because of our friendship. Had I known you were lying to me and sneaking behind my back the way you were I… I'm not happy about it."

Selmak nodded. "Im sorry… and I know I'm sorry doesn't come anywhere close to being enough to even try to repair what I did."

"No it doesn't… but it's a start. I have too few friends left to lose anymore. Even though I should turn my back on you… you helped keep her safe and my son safe and in the end gave them back to me. Thank you my friend." He held out a hand.

Selmak looked at him and then took his hand. Then pulled him into a hug.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Two hours later, Malek looked up as Bryn and Tremaine picked their way over the beach towards him. He tried to read their faces but he couldn't. _What do you think? _he whispered.

_I dunno _Jared said. _But whatever happens we have each other Mal… we'll get through. _

_Yeah… _

Tremaine smiled at him. "Hey you," she said.

Malek got to his feet and hugged her. "Hey," he said kissing her.

She kissed him back and then took his hand. "Mal we've been talking…" She looked over at Bryn and then back at Malek. "And we have made a decision."

He looked from one to the other, his stomach knotting within him. _What if… what if they reject us again? _he whispered. _I would give up everything to be with them. _

_As would I but it's not our decision Mal. _

"I see," he said quietly after a pause.

Bryn looked at him. "Mam and I would like it very much if we came and lived with you," he said. "We want to be a family again."

A lump filled Malek's throat and tears pricked his eyes. He didn't say anything, he couldn't, just stood there looking from one to the other.

Bryn looked at him and then at Tremaine. "Mam?" he whispered. Then he looked back at Malek. "Dad?" he whispered.

Malek looked at him. "What did you call me?" he managed, shock resonating through both him and Jared.

"Dad," Bryn repeated.

Malek reached out and pulled both him and Tremaine into a hug. "Of course you can," he said. "We want both of you so much." Tears uncharacteristically rolled down his face as he held his family in his arms. Within him Jared also cried tears of uncontrollable joy.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Bryn hesitated in front of the gate as Malek dialled the address. "It won't hurt?" he asked.

Malek shook his head. "No my son it won't." The gate kawooshed into the clearing and he smiled as he saw Bryn jump back a bit. Then he looked at Tremaine. "Let's go home." He held out a hand to her and she took it. He then held out a hand to Bryn.

Bryn smiled at him and took hold of his father's hand and together they headed into the wormhole and back to the base.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Selmak glared over at Garshaw. "I am not asking I am telling you this is the way it is going down. Unless you want to lose Malek you will permit Tremaine and Elspeth and their son to join him here and wherever else you send him."

Garshaw looked at her sharply. "You can not tell me…."

Jacob came fore angrily. "Yes I can!" he said. "Malek needs his family here with him. Trust me when I say it will be an asset to us and not a threat. The boy is so much like his father. He has Jared's love of sport, Malek's interest in science. He is actually very talented in that particular area which will be particularly beneficial to us now."

Garshaw raised an eyebrow. "But he is Harsesis is he not?"

Jacob looked at her. "Malek blended with him in order to heal him. Naturally he will have some of his father's memories as a result. Over time he will adjust and adapt. He is no more a threat than any other person who has temporarily been a host."

Garshaw nodded slightly. "Very well."

Jacob smiled. "Thank you." He turned and left the council chambers and headed to Malek's quarters.

Malek looked up as Jacob knocked on the door. He and Bryn were sat on the bed watching Tremaine unpack. "Jacob," he said.

Jacob smiled. "I have just spoken with the council. They have agreed for you all to remain here with you in your current position."

Tremaine squealed and hugged him tightly. "Thank you…. How did you manage that? What about Bryn?"

Jacob hugged her and looked at her. "Bryn too." He looked at them all. "I explained about Bryn's injury and that Malek had to blend with him to save his life. It's only natural that he would have passed on some of his memories when he did so."

Malek smiled. "Thank you my friend."

Jacob smiled. "You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse us we have to go and deliver something to Earth."

Malek watched him leave and then turned to his family. For now Bryn had been given a room across the tunnel. He'd already decked it out with some of his posters and discovered that the tunnel walls made an excellent surface for bouncing a ball off of. _Our family _he said to Jared.

_Yeah… _Jared replied. Then coming fore he looked at Bryn. "Your mom tells me you can run. Bet I can beat you… once round the base?"

Bryn grinned. "Sure Dad," he said and set off before Jared had even got up.

"He's cheating," Jared spluttered.

Tremaine laughed at the look on Jared's face. "Just like his father," she laughed. "Go catch him up." She leaned against the doorway as Jared took off down the tunnels catching Bryn up. _We're home _she said contently.

_Yeah home with our beloved and his son… just where we belong. _

Fin

©Tels March 10th 2006


End file.
